Current cache coherence protocols typically fail to recognize and take advantage of the difference in data transfer latency between on-node cache requests and cache requests on other nodes. Many times, this results in coherence protocols incurring the latency of unnecessary node hops while performing a cache request. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.